To heal her
by skaterchica
Summary: Quinn and Santana finally make their relationship official only for their first day together in months to be ruined by a tragic event. Now with the help of Rachel, Kurt and a few others Quinn tries to help Santana whilst dealing with her own emotions over what happened.
1. Chapter 1

Hey peeps. So this is my first attempt at writing ff. This is gonna be a pretty angsty fic. The first chapter is a little slow but hopefully it will improve. Anyways, please read and review, let me know if I should continue. Thanks :) Sc.

Quinn was excited, super ridiculous excited. She was mere minutes away from Santana's new apartment. She hadn't seen her friend for two entire months and that was far too long. She missed them joking around, snuggling on the sofa and judging the people on reality tv. And yes, she missed the kissing and all that came with it. They still hadn't labeled what they were doing, but to Quinn, it felt like dating and she was pretty sure the latina felt the same.

Today that changed. Quinn was going to man the fuck up and ask her girl...well, to be her girl. Ever since the non wedding last year the two former cheerleaders had bee spending free weeknds together, going on mini breaks and jut enjoying each others company...and the aweome sexy times too. With a bounce in her step she practically jumped up the three steps at the entrance of the building and pressed the intercom before quickly running a hand through her choppy locks. A click sounded and two excited squeals crackled through the speaker.

"Quinny! Come in, Santana is pacing a hole in the floor waiting for you!" Came Rachel's enthusiastic voice followed by some sort of bang, a yelp from the brunette and a cackle from what sounded like Kurt. The door then buzzed and the blonde pushed through shaking her head slightly with an amused grin on her face.

She made light work of the seven flights of stairs, still wary about elevators since she became trapped in one when she was six. A fear Santana still teases her about to this day. With one final push she hit the top step and rounded the corner, to be confronted by who she considered to be the most stunningly beautiful girl in the world. Before the raven haired girl's name had even a chance of falling from her lips she was immediately engulfed in a bone crushing embrace, which she gladly returned. "I've missed you so much Q." Mumbled the latina, her arms tightening around a slim waist.

"I missed you too S...so much" She mumbled back, her voice muffled by raven locks as she pressed a lingering kiss to the girl's neck. Mirroring Santana's actions she squeezed her hopefully soon to be girlfriend a little tighter.

Both girls were content to just stay there and soak up each other and try to forget the distance that had kept them apart, but cat calls from Rachel and Kurt had Santana grumbling and separating from their hug with a scowl. "Quiet lady gay and Treasure trail, just cos your lives are so dull you don't have to be all up in mine and my girls here". Quinn's heart skipped a little when Santana called her 'her girl' whilst sliding her hand down the blondes arm and taking her hand. "Well Q, you best go hug the freaks or they might explode". Taunted the tan girl as she pulld her into the doorway of the apartment and released her hand reluctantly.

Instantly Quinn was yet again the recipient of a bone crushing hug, this time from her two former glee club friends. "Quinny it's so good to have you back in New York. I feel like it's been forever". Squealed Rachel, her sentiments echoed by Kurt who bounced a bounced a little on the spot jostling the two shorter women as he did.

"it's good to be back guys. I've missed you all, I've missed New York." She pulled back a little and looked her friends up and down, taking in how much they had changed in the past couple of months. Rachel had grown her hair a little longer and Kurt looked more chiseled and toned. "You guys look great!" She complimented. Causing the two NYADA students to smile bashfully.

"Thank you Quinn. You look as stunning as always." Replied Kurt.

"That she does." Echoed Santana from beside the small gathering. Three pairs of eyes turning to her. Quinn blushed a little and dropped her gaze from intense pools of brown that she had connected with. "And now you've gotten your Quinn fix, it's time you guys left. We will meet up with you at seven, as agreed." She added sternly sending a look to her friends who instantly seemed to remember something as both of them began beaming at the latina who seemed to grow flustered with their staring. "Go. Bounce. Shoo! You two are stinking up my new place with the smell of super gay and musical". She began to usher the duo out of the door.

Kurt scoffed as he turned from her gentle pushing. "Santana, you're gay. That makes no sense.". The latina merely shrugged and managed to successfully remove the pair from her apartment. Before she could close the door, Rachel pulled her into a hug and whispered something in her ear, the tan girl nodded stiffly and returned the embrace. Kurt cleared his throat as he noticed Quinn staring with a curious look upon her face. "We best go Rach, we need to plan our outfits for tonight!" He said causing Rachel to let out a little squeak of excitement and step back from Santana.

"We'll see you tonight Santana." She smiled, then looking over her one time housemates shoulder, she smiled brightly at Quinn. "I'm really glad you're here Quinn, this is going to be a super Christmas". And before the blonde had chance to answer, the small brunette turned around, arm linked with Kurt's and was walking down the hallway with a slight bounce in her step.

Santana sighed as she closed the door with a gentle click. Her head resting on the dark oak panel for a moment before she inhaled and squared her shoulders. Standing upright, she turned to face the one person in the world who still had the ability to make her nervous. For a moment her eyes trailed down the blondes slim, yet powerful body. Her hair was down in a choppy cut just above her shoulders, she wore an old cheerios hoody that Santana recognized as hers from the small embroidered 'SL' on the left breast, she also wore dark skinny jeans and grey chuck Taylor's on her feet. The latinas breath caught as her eyes met with perfect hazel. "Fuck Q, you look stunning...you're beautiful". Her voice was just above a whisper as she walked toward the blonde. "Just, always so beautiful." She stopped inches in front of the blonde, her tan hand reaching up ghosting over soft pink lips. Quinn's eyes fell closed and the latina leaned in, pressing a soft kiss to the lips she had missed desperately for two months. Quinn moaned and opened her mouth granting the shorter girl access. Pale hands wrapped into dark trusses as the kiss grew more passionate. Both girls gettng lost in each other. "Bedoom?". Questioned the latina as she momentarily pulled back looking into the eyes of the girl she had fallen in love with. The girl who she wanted to make hers and ony hers. The blonde nodded and smiled shyly.

"I've been waiting for you to say that since I got here!". Husked the Yale student. Her hands seeking the latinas before dragging her to one of the several closed doors in the apartent. Suddenly she stopped and giggled. "I..uh..the bedroom". Her pale cheeks blushed as she realised she didn't know the layout to Santana's new apartment.

Santana chuckled and pressed a kiss to the taller girls neck. "second door on your left baby". She then leaned in and began ghosting kisses across the blondes neck as the stumbled towards the room. Just as Quinn's hand touched the handle, Santana's phone began to blast out it's MIA ringtone. She tried to ignore it but as it stopped and started again Quinn pulled away.

"Answer it S. It could be important." she pressed a firm kiss to ruby lips and winked at the pouting girl. "I'll go make myself...comfortable". She drawled, before winking and disappearing into the room. The hazel eyed girl laughed when she heare Santana mumble something about her killing her wiWa her sexy ways as she stomped off down the hall. Her laughing soon turned into a surprised gasp as she took in the unfamiliar room. Late afternoon sun shon through open blinds and highlighted the room in a golden glow. Three walls were pale cream, simple and elegant. One was a deep purple with the random cream coloured outlines of large flowers. A king size bed sat in the middle of the well sized room, a bedside table either side. On the right which was Quinn's preferred side sat a small pile of books and a reading lamp. On the opposite side was a photo o hersef being embraced from he ide by the latina. The photo was frm a BBQ Santana managed to attend in the summer at one of Yale's cook outs earier in the year. On one wall hung a LCD tv and underneath two sets of drawers sat side by side. Qunn could see which one was Santana's as the girl was messy when it came to leaving makeup scattered around and odd bits of jewelry. She smiled as she walked up to the one on the left, a small vase of lavender sat quietly at the side. New, expensive makeup sat neatly arranged by colour and shade, hazel eyes misted a little as she ran her fingers across the natural surface, stopping when she noticed a small oblong box, tied neatly with a light blue bow. Picking it up she slowly walked backwards until her legs hit the bed and she unceremoniously dropped down. Her heart beat was fast but steady. She cradled the box in her hands as if it were fragile.

"I kinda forgot about all this for a moment.". Came Santana's quiet but nervous voice. Quinn jumped a little and stood to see the dark haired girl stood in the doorway, her phone hanging limply by it's side. Her deep brown eyes flicked to the box in the blones hands then back to hazel eyes. "I wanted this to be this big surprise. I show you this room." The latina paused an gestured around them. "Our room...the one I want us to share. Then I tell you about how much you mean to me, how important you've become...how I've always loved you one way or another." She stepped towards the stunned blonde and gently took the box from slightly shaking hands. "Then I tell you how I want you to be my girlfriend, how I can't go even one minute without thinking about you. That you make my life make sense. Make it beautiful. Make me a better person, a whole person.". Slowly she unwrapped the bow and opened the box, taking out a delicate silver bracelet, two charms attached to it. "The heart represents my love for you, the music note, how you fill my life with joy and music." She paused for a moment and let out a long breath. Looking into misty hazel eyes with her own teary ones. "Bascally Q, I wanted to ask if we could maybe make this official...if y, you want. A..and maybe you would do me the honor of being my girlfriend.". Her heart hammered wildly in her chest as Quinn stood stock still. Maybe this was too much. Maybe Quinn didn't want commitment. Maybe she was happy with how they were. The latina began to panic. "I...I get..I'll understand if you don't want to be my girlfriend. I know I can be moody and I have an annoying temper. I know I'm nothing special, nowhere near as special as you..I-". The Latina was cut off as pink lips crashd against her own. Relief washed over her as Quinn's hands wound into her hair.

Quinn pulled away from the kiss and looked lovingly into Santana's eyes. "Oh San. You're so special. So perfect and now you're so mine...damn baby, I love you. I love you so much and I'm so happy right now." Both girls giggled as they exchanged little kisses and wiped each others happy tears. "I had a similar plan to ask you S...you make me feel whole too baby.".

The happy moment was interrupted by Santana's phone ringing out again. Grumbling, she swiped the screen and lifted it to her ear, looking at Quinn apologetically the blonde pouting a little.

"Jesus Berry calm your tits. I said I'd be there soon.". A pause. "Yea well, you're busting into my time with my girlfriend.". Quinn blushed at the new term and leaned in to kiss Santana's smiling lips, smiling herslf when she heard Rachel and Kurt yell 'finally!'. Santana laughed and told the girl she would be fiften minutes before hanging up. With a sad smile she wrapped her arms around Quinn. "The dwarf and the fairy have locked themselves out...stay here and get naked whilst I run over with the spare key?." She winked and Quinn nodded. "Fuck, I can't wait to make love to you baby.". Husked the raven haired girl.

Quinn felt her stomach knot as Santana pulled her into a heated kiss before pulling away and clasping the bracelet around her delicate pale wrist. "I love you S.". in awe as the girl kissed her knuckles a la princess style.

"I love you too Lucy Q.". Said the latina dreamily. Before turning and heading out the door, reappearing for a moment to blow her a kiss.

Quinn was the happiest she had ever been as she watched her girlfrienend smile as she left the apartment. Little did she know, life was about to change...for the worse.

So...what do ya think? Please let me know. Thanks Sc.


	2. Chapter 2

WOW! Guys, thank you so much for the reviews, reading and following AND favoriting...such an awesome response. You've made me a happy girl. So, I guess I'll carry on then huh. lol.

So yea, stuff starts moving from here and I need to put a trigger warning in. This story will have details of rape within. This is gonna be my therapy, my way of dealing with stuff that has happened in my life, it will get dark...but hopefully there will be light at the end of the tunnel. So here goes. Chapter two. It's a little short but I've had a long assed day at work and I am sleeeeeepy haha. Hope you like anyway. Please let me know what you think. Thanks for reading. Sc.

Santana beamed as she skipped off the last step of her apartment building. Quinn had said yes. The most gorgeous, funny, caring, witty, loving, cool, classically beautiful, genuine and generous girl had said yes. Santana was walking on air, Quinn was her girlfriend.

Life had been a bitch for the past few years, but now, with the blonde by her side, a steady income from a singing gig at a local bar, good friends and a few record labels interested in her talent, Santana felt the world was finally giving her a good hand. That things were finally looking up.

Stopping momentarily, the tan girl looked down the long sidewalk. Her brown eyes then drifted to the service alley, she weighed the options. Her usual route would take around 25 minutes, but if she cut out most of the pedestrian traffic by using the backstreet her journey should only take 15. Squinting at the late afternoon sun, the latina decided it was safe enough to use the alley. With a deep breath she patted the key in her jeans pocket and set off at a light jog for her former apartment. The Hummelberry twins would owe her big time for this.

QSQSQS

Rachel sighed and rolled her eyes as Santana's phone rang out yet again. "8 times Kurt. 8 times she's ignored me now!"

Kurt snorted from his seated position on the floor outside their locked door. "She's not ignoring you Rach. She'll just be tongue deep in-"

"KURT! Don't even think of finishing that sentence!". Screeched the diva, her cheeks blushing a bright red. Kurt laughed loudly, his head tipped back and the noise echoing off the hallway walls. "Oh, you think you're so funny don't you! ,You're nothing but crass Kurt. rude, and crass and childish and...". Rachel paused as her phone vibrated in her hand.

"And what Rach?". Questioned Kurt, trying to control his laughter. Not noticing that his friend was staring at her phone with a puzzled look. "Oh come on Rachel, insult me more. it's highly amusing.". The tall boy laughed again before looking up to see Rachel lift the phone to her ear, a worried look on her face.

"Quinn, tell me Santana is there and you're not calling to check up on her.". urged the tiny brunette, her face paling as she received news she didn't want to hear. "N, no. she's not here..I've been trying to call her bu, but it's been ringing out.".

Kurt stood instantly and gently pulled the phone from the brunettes grasp, quickly pressing the speakerphone button and reigning in the escalating conversation. "Ok, Quinn sweety. When did San leave to come here?". He asked calmly.

The phone line remained silent for a moment before the blondes worried voice sounded through. "About an hour ago...I didn't wanna seem clingy, so I left it till a few minutes ago...but she didn't pick up. Sh, she always picks up for me. Always.".

Kurt's heart tightened as Quinn's voice cracked. "Ok, honey here's what's gonna happen. You keep trying her phone, I'll send Rach over in a taxi to wait with you, I'll stay here and call some friends and we'll go have a look around for her. She's probably just wandered into a shop and is spending obscene amounts of money on her new girlfriend.".

A teary laugh sounded over the line. "I hope you're right Kurt.". A pause. "I can't have anything bad happen to her..I love her..".

QSQSQS

She tried to blink but something sticky coated her eyelids. Her head pounded and she felt disoriented. Again she tried to blink, but only managed to partially open her right eye. She felt cold, all over...numb too. Slowly, different senses began to awaken. First was her smell.

Blood.

The metallic and coppery scent of blood filled her burning nostrils.

Next was sound.

She could hear grunting, grunting and whimpering. But she couldn't place it. Everything seemed just out of reach.

Then came the pain. First on the side of her head, an intense and sharp flash that throbbed with her pulse. Then something worse, a raw, burning sensation ripped through her lower body. It was constant but it peaked in regular waves. She felt the flesh of her back scrape against something. She realised she was on her back, the ground tearing into her flesh..a heavy pressure registered above her. Suddenly brown eyes snapped open, through crimson tears she saw the angry gaze of a large man, his face screwed up in what looked like utter loathing.

Then it all crashed down.

The blood was hers.

The whimpers were hers

The raw sensation, was...him. It was him, causing it it to her. The Latinas stomach lurched, vomit spilled from her mouth. The man roared. The last thing she saw was his large fist heading towards her head.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi folks. OMFG! You guys seriously kick was. I love you! So many followers, favorites and reviews...more than I ever thought I would ever, ever get. From the bottom of my heart, thank you! **

**Trigger warning for this chapter again. **

Quinn was worried. Well, worried was an understatement. Santana had now been gone almost two hours. Something was definitely wrong. For what felt like the thousandth time, she turned to an increasingly emotional Rachel. "Surely if we explain...this is so out of character. They have to take that into consideration.". The small brunette sighed and shook her head before standing and walking over to Quinn who was leant against the breakfast bar separating the kitchen from the living space.

"Quinn, be rational. It's not even been two hours yet. This is New York. It's going to be extremely hard to get a full on police search after twenty four hours, let alone two.". Her tone was stern but her voice held an understanding edge. Santana was one of her best friends. They had grown extremely close whilst living together and the feisty girl being awol for so long was beginning to truly scare her, and that was slipping through into her demeanor. No matter how she tried to hide it from the blonde she was there to comfort and support.

With another sigh, Rachel picked her phone up from the marble surface behind them and pressed re-dial whilst looking to her blonde friend. "We'll call Kurt again, ok?.".

Quinn nodded solemnly. She knew how these things worked. She really did. But it didn't stop the constant itch to call 911 and scream down the phone, or to go to the local station and refuse to leave before every officer had seen a picture of her beautiful, perfect girlfriend so they could look for her. She could explain that Santana is so perfect she would never leave her or her friends hanging like this. Ever.

But the Yale student knew nothing would happen. She would be turned away or ignored until the necessary amount of time had passed to justify even the slightest bit of interest from the police Pushing the burning sensation back behind her eyes, she absentmindly played with the silver bracelet on her wrist as she watched Rachel talk lowly to Kurt.

QSQSQS

Kurt put his phone back into his satchel and jogged to catch up with Puck and Mike. The duo had been more than happy to help look for the absent Latina when he called.

Absent.

That sounded better in his mind than missing. Santana couldn't be missing. If someone went missing in New York, it was usually for a bad reason.

As he stopped beside them, he realised where they were looking. He quickly shook his head. "No, S wouldn't come down here. She knows not to, that it's dangerous.".

Puck shrugged then stepped into the alley. "We can't find her anywhere else. This is in the middle of your apartments. Maybe she took a shortcut and...". He trailed off not wanting to voice his thoughts.

"AND WHAT PUCK!?". Snapped Kurt. His fear over what may have happened to his friend bursting through his thinly veiled charade of composure.

"Slipped on some ice or something." added Mike, looking between the two. "She may have hit her head and she's all dazed. We should go check.". For a moment the Asian man looked between his two friends, before pushing passed Puck and walking down the service alley.

QSQSQS

Conciousness ebbed back and forth. Her mind fuzzy, her tongue thick. She could feel her body shivering, but couldn't feel the cold. She didn't know how long she had lain there. Still. Like a frightened animal, frozen. Her heart pounded rapidly as her mind flicked through fuzzy details. She remembers him, the smell of his body odour and liquor that coated his breath. Her brain desperately tried to recollect something else. Something important.

Quinn.

Quinn was back at the apartment...alone. She had to get to her, she had to make sure she was ok.

Rach and Kurt were waiting on her too. The key. She promised to take the spare to them. She had to get up. No matter how much pain she was in, she had to move and breath and live. She had to get to her friends. To her girlfriend.

Slowly and with much pain, Santana raised herself to a slouched, but seated position. Her head ached with a ferocity she was sure would cause her to black out, but she breathed through the pain and leant against the wall behind her. Her vision was blurry and she felt nasious, but she was determined to get up, to get to her loved ones.

With a shaking hand, the tan girl brushed blood soaked hair from her face and assessed her injuries.

Her head was cut, and there was a large lump on the side of it. Her jaw ached and also felt swollen, her ribs burned with every breath she took.

Hoody. She thought. Looking down the raven haired girl suddenly felt vomit push up through her throat. Quickly she leaned to the side and emptied her stomach onto the cold floor. She was in nothing but her bra. Her panties were a torn mess laying beside her and her jeans were wrapped around her ankles. Bruises littered her thighs along with blood. As she wretched, fresh tears began to flow, sobs permiating every inward breath. Every gasp of air felt like fire and lead. Hot and heavy. Her eyes were now blurred with tears as well as from the effects of the concussion she had suffered. The world was again far away and Santana was stranded alone in a dark place with nothing but fear and pain for company.

She was lost in her head, reliving the horror she had been through not long before. The weight of his body. The feel of his rough hands. The sound of his grunting.

She was so lost in her mind, she didn't see the man crouch in front of her. She didn't see his kind blue eyes fill with tears and sadness. Neither did she feel his hand gently touch her shoulder. Instead, Santana felt the rough and calloused hand of her rapist grab her shoulder.

QSQSQS

The three young men walked solemnly down the dark, eerily quiet alley. Mike was on the left with Kurt in the middle and Puck on the right. Three pairs of eyes scanning the dusk lit space hoping not to see who they so desperately wanted to find. Only the sound of their breathing and distant New York traffic permeating the thick atmosphere that had settled around them.

Then it happened. Kurt's eyes caught sight of a bedazzled white converse allstar. His breath caught and his pace quickened. Soon enough he rounded the dumpster that blocked his view and his stomach dropped as his heart shattered. He had found her. His beautiful, feisty and loving friend. He had found Santana. But the girl in front of him only resembled her slightly. Darkening bruises and blood littered her once glowing skin. She was shivering and sobbing, wretches ripping through her body. The NYADA students ears registered Mike's voice trying to calm an angry sounding Puck as the latter snapped and growled at an emergency operator one of them had called. But he didn't care for the drama unfolding behind him, only for the girl in front of him. The girl who still hadn't realized the presence of her friends.

Slowly, the tall boy knelt, his eyes filling with tears as he did. He steadily reached out and placed the slightest of pressure on the now pale girls shoulder.

All of a sudden Santana recoiled and a guttural scream left her body. Kurt didn't see what was coming as much as he felt it. Her hand reached out instinctively and hit him hard in the side of the face. Rabid cries and violent thrashing followed from the latina. Kurt took the brunt of the hits in a blur, but soon he found himself wrapped around his friend. Arms encircling her body protectively, whispered words of comfort flowing as freely as his tears. Santana began to calm. Her struggle lessened and the former cheerleaders breathing evened out. It was only when the girl went limp did he realise she had passed out. Loosening his hold on her, the world around him began to seep back. Blue lights flashed harshly against the now dark alley. Two paramedics were running toward him and Santana. Puck was on his knees, his face near the gravel, sobbing uncontrollably and Mike was stood staring at the chaos around him, occasionally flicking his eyes to the phone in his hand. Kurt noticed he looked panicked, and soon he realised why.

The Asian boy lifted the iPhone to his ear after swiping the screen and answered with a tight and raw voice. "Quinn.".

**Soooo What do you think? Good, bad...ugly? Let me know :) Thanks again for reading...it makes me super happy that you do. Sc. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Holy moley, again what an amazing response. Thank you all so , so, so much. You make me so damn smiley! **

**Sorry for the lack of updates, my house was invaded by three friends I haven't seen for a long time this weekend and some fun and completely random times were had. **

**I struggled a lot with this chapter. I find it hard to see the attack from an outside view, but I tried. Sorry if it's a bit rough...anyways, on with the story **

Mike was frozen. In front if him was the most horrific scene he had ever witnessed. A bruised, bloodied and broken Santana now lay passed out in the arms of Kurt, paramedics were attempting to release the Latina from his grasp. Beside him Puck was crying uncontrollably, hunched over on his knees. And pressed to his ear was the voice of an increasingly desperate sounding Quinn. The Asian boy closed his eyes and tried to clear his mind for a moment. "Qui..Quinn.". He croaked out again. Shaking his head at himself.

"Mike..what's happening? where are you? I tried calling Kurt so we could meet up...he's not answering. Have you found her? Is she ok?.". The blondes voice was rushed and panicked.

Mike sighed and steadied himself. "Quinn...we...you, maybe...shit.". He swallowed the quickly forming lump in his throat. "We found her...she...it's not good.". He heard a gasp and a whimper travel down the line and quickly continued. "There's paramedics here now...she's alive, but it's...it's...". His voice trailed off as he watched the two emergency workers gently place his friend on a stretcher before attaching an oxygen mask to the Latinas face and lifting the small girl up, pushing the stretcher towards the ambulance.

"MIKE, ANSWER ME!".Roared the normally controlled girl down the phone.

The brown eyed boy straightened and instantly chastised himself for zoning out. "S,sorry. She's in the ambulance now...I think they'll take her to hope university hospital...it's the closest. I, I think you should get there now. I can call if they take her elsewhere.".

There was a moment of silence before the Yale student spoke quietly, as though afraid. "What happened to her Mike?".

The dancer felt his stomach drop and his heart tighten in his chest. He wanted to lie, tell her anything but what had been obvious the moment he saw the tan girl, but he couldn't do that. He couldn't let Quinn believe it wasn't bad, he couldn't give her false hope. So stealing himself he answered. "I...I think, well...Quinn, it looks like she's been attacked...I, I think she may have been raped.".

QSQSQS

_"I...I think, well...Quinn, it looks like she's been attacked...I, I think she may have been raped.". _

Quinn's heart stopped, her body felt too light and her heart pounded rapidly in her tightening chest. Hazel eyes locked with the brown of Rachel's, her lip quivered as she tried to hold back a cry of utter pain and anguish. Her knees buckled and time seemed to tick by slowly as she dropped to the hardwood floor. She saw herself tumble, saw her hand drop the phone from it's limp grasp. As her knees buckled and hit the floor she felt Rachel's presence beside her and saw the small girl lean forward and pick up the dropped phone. The blonde looked on as Rachel spoke urgently down the phone, her brown eyes widening as Mike relayed the same information. Quinn's hazel eyes misting over as a sob escaped the brunettes mouth, the smaller girl shaking her head rapidly, trying to deny what was happening.

All of a sudden the taller girl felt her stomach lurch, scrambling to her feet she shakily made her way to the bathroom, bumping into the walls of the hallway as she struggled to stay upright. Once inside she dropped to her knees, her stomach emptying into the porcelain toilet. The blondes mind was running at a million miles per hour, the only thing she could hear was blood rushing through her ears. Santana had been attacked. Her beautiful girl had been attacked by some vile bastard, attacked and possibly raped. The girl who had loved, protected and cared for her in one way or another since they were 12 had been violated and she hadn't been there to protect her. Guilt washed over the blonde as another surge of bile rushed up her throat. Quinn was devastated.

Rachel ended the call with a fastly deteriorating Mike, his words were become jumbled and his breathing more rapid and laboured. She herself was also becoming increasingly upset and was struggling to hold it together. Watching Quinn stumble towards the bathroom had hit her hard in the chest, the brunette needed to pull together for her friend. She had to be strong for the both of them, at least until she had gotten them to the hospital. She just needed to get to Santana, needed to get Quinn to her. With shaking steps the small diva made her way to the bathroom. Quinn was hunched over the toilet, her arms folded and her head resting on them. Rachel could see her friend trying to calm herself down by taking deep and steady breaths, but her body would rebel and a shudder followed by a half sob would escape the blondes mouth and echo around the small room. After watching on in a daze for a few moments the brunette knelt slowly beside the distraught girl and placed a soft hand on her back. Quinn turned instantly and threw herself into the NYADA student's arms, a body shaking cry pouring out of her as she buried her face in the shorter girls shoulder and wrapped her arms tightly around the brunette. Rachel was sure her heart shattered into a million pieces at that exact moment. She tightened her grip on her friend whilst rocking them both gently. "It'll be ok Quinn. She's strong and resilient, we'll help and she will get through this, we will get through this ..all of us, together...ok hun?". The Jewish girl felt Quinn shrug and swallowed back a cry as a mental image of a broken Santana flashed in her mind. She wasn't sure at all if things would be ok, but she needed to be there for Quinn, and that's what she was going to do. After a deep breath the brunette squeezed her friend a little. "Come on sweety, we need to get to the hospital, we need to be there for her...ok?". Feeling the taller girl nod, Rachel released her hold of Quinn and stood on shaking legs, offering a hand out to the still seated girl. Quinn took hold of her hand and was soon stood beside her. "Let's get to the hospital hun.". She whispered, steadying herself before wrapping an arm around Quinn's slim waist. This was going to be one of the most difficult things she or her friends has ever done, and Rachel was terrified.

_QSQSQS _

It was bright Too bright. She could feel the light burning through her eyelids. She scrunched them tighter together for a moment before slowly opening them, blinking dry tears and blood away.

_Blood._

The alley.

All of a sudden, every cut, scratch, bruise and bump hit her, Santana cried out in pain as several people became apparent to her.

_"She's regaining conciousness"_

_"Chest tube is fully inserted." _

_"Lewis, I need those stats now!" _

Suddenly, a kind face of a female doctor hovered over her own and smiled solemnly. Gray eyes wrinkling in the corner as she did. "Hey there Santana, it's good to see you awake. Do you know where you are?".

The Latina closed her eyes for a moment and shook her head. She felt as though she should, but all the girl could think of was what had happened in the alley. She had no idea where she was, how she got there or if she was safe. No matter how hard she tried, she couldn't figure out where she was. It was as though her brain was being smothered by cotton wool.

The woman above her nodded as if expecting this. "Ok sweetness, you're in Hope university hospital. You're friends brought you in. Do you remember what happened?"

Santana whimpered, her mind flashing back to the alleyway. Hot tears rolled down her cheeks as the raven haired girl nodded. She wanted to speak, to ask about her friends. About Quinn, but only painful gasps came out. The Latinas slight frame rocked as a series of painful coughs tore through her body. Her lungs burned, her head pounded and her vision blurred. Blindly she reached out, grasping for help. A soft hand found hers. It gripped her tightly, but not so much it hurt.

"Ok there sweety, deep breaths. You're safe.". A pause. "I'm going to give you something to help calm you down ok honey".

Santana didn't know how to respond. She was in so much pain, so scared, so confused. But none of that mattered. The terrified girl felt a pinch in the crook of her elbow and almost instantaneously her body became heavy, her coughing slowed as her limbs tingled and slowly the world disappeared.

**Any feedback or suggestions would be totally appreciated. Thanks for reading! :) **


	5. Chapter 5

The cab ride to the hospital was short and quiet. Quinn sat stiffly as her eyes lay unfocused on nothing in particular. Rachel held her hand throughout, just as much for her own comfort as the blondes. Silence had engulfed them, only the occasional sniffle breaking it up.

Once the taxi stopped outside the hospital, Quinn instantly parted from Rachel and exited the yellow vehicle in a blur. The diva didn't behold a grudge though, she knew how badly her friend would want to find Santana, just as much as herself.

Hastily throwing 20 dollars through the perspex slot and not bothering to wait for change, Rachel clambered out of the car and into the emergency department in search of her friends. She didn't have to look far, two uniformed police officers stood beside what Rachel assumed to be a detective, all three were looking sympatheticaly at Kurt who was holding a quiet, but shaking Quinn. Rachel knew the girl was trying to hold it together in public. A sad reminder of the strict rules Russell imposed upon the Fabray family.

Taking a breath, the small brunette straightened her shoulders and walked towards the group. She noticed the absence of Mike and Puck but decided to ask about it later, now was all about getting to see Santana.

Quinn gently pulled away from Kurt's embrace and discreetly wiped a tear away. She had to remain composed. Flashing a brief and very small smile at Kurt and Rachel who was now stood beside him, Quinn turned to greet the officers. Immediately the detective stood forward and held out her hand.

"I'm detective Walker. You must be Quinn". She smiled sadly as the blonde gently shook her hand.

"Myself and my colleagues are sorry for what has happened to your girlfriend. We have already interviewed your friends that found Miss Lopez, and we will need to continue along those lines with you, Miss Lopez annnnd..". Brown eyes dropped to a notepad she pulled from her dark leather jacket, accidentally flashing a pistol holster and putting an idea of revenge into Quinn's mind.

"Miss Berry". Nodding satisfactorily, the detective placed the notepad back inside her inner pocket and acknowledged Rachel with a head tilt.

"However, I understand this is a difficult time and we're willing to give you all a few hours to recoup before we continue."

Quinn smiled gratefully at the middle aged woman and nodded along with her. "Thank you..I, I really just want to see San right now...I don't think I would be any use...". The hazel eyed girl drifted off mid sentence as her gaze caught sight of a small, strawberry blonde doctor walking their way.

Unconsciously the Yale student turned to face her fully, noting she looked to be in her mid twenties. Something that unsettled the blonde. Surely someone more experienced should be treating her girl.

"Quinn Fabray?" Questioned the gray eyed woman.

Quinn again nodded, getting tired and frustrated with her lack of verbal replies. Yet not being able to force herself into them at the same time.

"Ah, ok. I understand you are the emergency contact for Miss Lopez, yes?".

"Santana, yes. I...I'm also her girlfriend. I need to see her, I, I just...is she ok? What happened?". Quinn's composure was fastly dissipating. She was so close to Santana, but also so far away. She was desperate to see and hold and comfort her girlfriend.

The young doctor looked at the blonde sympathetically. "Ok, well first thing's first." She held out a slender, pale hand for Quinn to shake but the blonde blanked it, instead staring her directly in the eyes. The gray eyed woman swallowed under the intense gaze and retracted her hand, gently brushing a sweaty palm on her scrubs.

"Well, I'm Doctor Taylor...well, technically Stephenson...but I prefer to go by my first name." She smiled gently and opened her mouth to continue, but the woman opposite butted in.

"Listen Doctors Stephenson. I don't care what you prefer, I don't care what you think and I especially don't care for introductions when my girlfriend is lying metres away and I still haven't seen her." Quinn paused after her voice got a little too loud, Rachel's soft grasp on her elbow grounding her.

"All I care about is getting to the person I love above everything and being there for her.".

Doctor Taylor nodded, taken aback by the ice queen stare and intense words. She was not easily intimidated, she couldn't be, being an ER doctor. But this Fabray girl had some scary power over her.

Wetting her lips she spoke again. "Of course Miss Fabray. Santana is currently sedated in ICU, but I can take you to her and explain all that has happened and our treatment regimen.".

ICU

As soon as those three letters were said Quinn stumbled backward. Rachel wrapped an arm around her and squeezed gently.

"Quinn, are you ok?".

All she received was a slight nod, but her friend soon straightened so she loosened her grasp. The small brunette turned her eyes to Doctor Taylor.

"May Kurt and I also see Santana? She is a very dear friend, more of a sister really. We have been her family for so long, even in high school, even though she always denied it but I knew she looked out for us. Santana has always been misunderstood you see, even I will admit to being guilty of such misjudgment but for the past three years she has been a const..constant...I in o...ou...our...I, I cant...I-". A sob escaped Rachel's mouth as she pulled her hands up to her face. The brunette stumbled back away from the small group, shaking her head vehemently.

"This isn't happening. It's not happening!"

Wild, tear filled eyes searched Quinn's and Kurt's.

"Tell me this isn't real!" She demanded as the young man looked on in horror.

"TELL ME!" She yelled. Tears pouring freely down her now red and swollen face.

"TELL ME IT'S NOT REAL..Santana is...she's, tell me she's OKAY DAMMIT!". The final words were said with a roar of desperation that broke the heart of Doctor Taylor, Kurt, everyone in the ER and most of all Quinn.

Rachel was breaking down and Quinn had wanted to do the exact same since she stepped into the hospital.

Rushing forward, the blonde engulfed the shorter girl in her arms, a gut wrenching sob pouring from her own lips as she did.

"I can't promise Ray..I can't...I want to..". She mumbled in between gasps for air and sobs.

Both girls sank to the floor in a fit of tears and pain.

"Oh God". Whispered Kurt, dropping to his knees to wrap his arms around the two.

"She'll be ok...she has to be...". He croaked.

Doctor Taylor watched on, and like most in the ER she had tears in her eyes. At that moment, she vowed to help the Latina and her friends...her family through the dark times and into the light.

**ok, I know it's short and I'm sorry. I just had to cut it there, the next be super long. Quinn will get to see San and we'll see how they are with each other. Thanks again for everything. **

**Sc**


	6. Chapter 6

Santana lay still in the crisp and firm hospital bed. Her mind was fuzzy and her body, although numb, ached a little...if that was possible. She didn't know exactly where she was, but she knew she was in hospital.

The thing that worried the raven haired girl though, was the lack of visitors, no Quinn, no Rachel, no Kurt...no one.

The large clock opposite her bed showed she had been awake for at least 20 minutes, yet nobody had come to see her.

_They must think I'm disgusting _

She thought. Her mind travelling back to the man, to the alley, to the moment everything was destroyed.

A lump formed in her throat as tears filled her eyes.

_Everything was going to be perfect. Everything was finally good. Now I'm ruined. Disgusting. I'm ugly and broken. _

_Why would they be here...nobody wants a beaten and raped friend...Quinn doesn't want a fucking messed up girlfriend. _

_**FUCK**__! _

Crying out, Santana raised her left arm and hit the mattress with her fist. A sob echoed around the empty room as the Latina broke down.

"Whyyyy" She cried, curling into the fetal position.

"Why me...why don't they love me anymore?" whispered the brotis girl to herself.

She felt dirty, damaged, wrong and abandoned. Another cry ripped through her small body, she wanted to kick and scream, to stand up and jump off the roof, but her body felt sluggish from whatever drugs were system and it was hard to move. Curling tighter into herself, Santana slowly became exhausted. Her rapid breaths slowed, sobs turned to whimpers and eventually the young woman cried herself into a fitful sleep.

QSQSQS

Quinn stood in the small relatives room she and her friends had been provided with after their breakdown. Rachel sat on a green plastic chair, knees curled up to her chin and her head down whilst Kurt rubbed her back.

Silence had coated the small space since they entered it a half hour ago.

The blonde closed her eyes and pinched the bridge of her nose. She had a terrible headache, but it was nothing compared to the heartache she felt.

As she let out a sigh , Santana's doctor quietly pushed through the door and into the room causing everyone to look at her.

"Hey" She said before shaking her head slightly at her lack of professionalism.

Coughing slightly, the strawberry blonde continued.

"I understand how you are all feeling, I get that Santana is a prominent person in your life and I know how it feels...I'm sorry this has happened, and I'm sorry for the information about her injuries I am about to relay, I know it will he distressing, but please stay, or try to stay calm. You have to remember that Miss Lopez is safe and in one of the best hospitals this side of America.".

All three of the room's occupants nodded. Rachel had now stood, she was between Kurt and Quinn, all three holding hands.

"Miss Lopez-"

"Please, call her Santana. She's...she's not, we don't..we call her Santana.". Mumbled Quinn, cutting the doctor off mid sentence with a husky and shaking voice. Rachel gripped her hand tighter.

"Of course. My apologies." Replied Taylor before continuing.

"Santana suffered a number of injuries in her attack. The main one was a punctured lung caused by blunt force trauma that broke three of her ribs.".

Doctor Taylor paused a moment the information sink in.

"She also suffered a severe concussion which may have caused memory loss. Other injuries are minor, cuts, deep bruising and shock"

Quinn stumbled over to one of plastic chairs and sat with a thud. Her mind was spinning and she felt nauseous.

The Yale student noticed the doctor eyeing her worriedly so she nodded for her to continue.

"When she was admitted, Santana was unconscious but regained conciousness for a while. Sadly she became agitated and we had no choice to sedate her."

Taylor took a breath before carrying on. This was the first time she had treated a rape victim and it was proving difficult for the young woman.

"Whilst sedated...we performed a standard rape exam on Santana. I am so sorry to confirm that nit only assaulted, but she was also the victim of rape.".

A whimper escaped Quinn's mouth as her hand flew up to stop it.

Rachel looked at her friend, biting her lip trying not to cry.

Kurt stood stock still. He was numb right now, he .what had happened. Anyone could see it, but it was still a shock.

"We have on anti-HIV drugs and have also taken samples and treated any damage.". Taylor let out a long breath.

"So, Quinn. As emergency contact you are allowed to visit even the restricted intensive care unit...do you-"

"Take me to her now" Demanded the blonde, standing quickly and striding towards the door.

QSQSQS

A shaft of light shone into the dark room. She didn't know what time it was as she could no longer see the clock.

Santana blinked the sleep from her eyes and unfurled from her position, turning onto her back the Latina glanced at the direction of the door where the light was coming from.

Her heart stopped for a moment.

Brown eyes squeezed shut.

Her head pounded and her chest ached.

Opening her tear filled eyes the small girl let out a whimper.

Instantly the figure in the door walked, or rather ran toward the bed.

Santana let out a small yelp as the person practically jumped onto the bed wrapping their arms around her and pressing a soft kiss to her hair.

"Quinn" Sobbed the tan girl.

Quinn let out a breath and a cry. "I've got you baby. I've got you."

Santana felt her tears soak her girlfriends top. She gripped her back and sobbed loudly into her chest.

"I'm so sorry..I..I...sor, sorry..sorry".

The Latina cried out mumbled apologies over and over, causing Quinn to become confused.

Stroking . almost black hair and sitting upright as her girl stayed on her back, Quinn looked on worriedly.

"Oh San, what are you sorry for? You don't have to be sorry for anything baby".

Her voice was hoarse, but emotion and through.

Santana shuffled and closed her eyes for . Quickly opening them when her attacker's face flashed in her mind.

"I...I don't know, I jus-just thought you..." She trailed off, afraid to continue.

"Talk to me babe, I'm here...always..." Urged Quinn.

Santana took a breath. "I was here for so long..a..an-and nobody came. You d-didn't come to see me...I thought I was too b-broken" She hiccuped through her tears, trying to be brave for Quinn. Hoping the girl would see 't a complete wreck and still what her.

Quinn gasped and swallowed a cry, shaking her head almost violently. "No San. No. Not ever...you are perfect to me no matter what, ok?" Her voice was soft but held a stern edge.

The Latina took , shuddering breath. She wanted to believe the blonde. She wanted to trust her girlfriend. But something in her mind would not let her. Forcing a small smile the Latina nodded, hoping her girlfriend couldn't tell just placating her.

The Yale student dropped a light kiss to the unbruised cheek of her girlfriend, not completely happy with Santana's reaction, but not wanting to push so soon.

She knew this was going to be difficult, that the road to recovery was long and would probably never end.

And that's why she pushed her need to convince Santana it was the truth aside.

She was willing to go slow and help build her girl back up. But that didn't stop the fact that Santana just technically lied to her from hurting.

"C-can you hold me please? I feel sleepy..." mumbled the Latina.

Quinn slowly lowered herself and wrapped her body around the slightly smaller girl's. "Of course S. Anything for you my love".

She could feel her girlfriend tense every few seconds, but after ten or so minutes the Latina drifted off to sleep.

Quinn let herself cry as soon as she did.

She cried because of what happened to her beautiful girlfriend.

She cried because Santana lied to her.

And she cried because of the uncertainty that lay ahead.

Quinn wasn't sure about the future, how everyone would cope, how Santana would heal, if they would stay together. But she knew one thing and that was she wasn't gonna let her girl push her away. Not ever. And with those determined thoughts, the blonde also drifted into a fitful sleep.

**so hey folks! **

**Thankyou for le reviews and favorites annnnd follows AND reading. It all means so much. Thank you, really.**

**Anyway, I hope you enjoyed, please let me know what you thought and if you want anything particular to happen. **

**To answer a question, Brittany will appear at some point, I've just gotta find the right moment to bring her in. **

**If you have any other Q's or whatever, feel free to pm me :) **

**I mayyyy be going away for work tomorrow so this could be my last update till Friday, I will try to keep you posted. **

**Again, thanks so much. **

**Sc. **


End file.
